Goodbye, My Love
by HiddenTale23
Summary: "Bagiku, hyung adalah penyejuk hati dikala hatiku sedang gersang. Aku tak ingin hati ini jadi damai sementara ada sepotong hati yang terluka disana karenanya.." a YunhoXKaramXJaejoong Fict from me xD


**Title : Goodbye, My Love**

**Pairing : YunhoXKaramXJaejoong**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Crack!YunRam, Typo(s)*jaga-jaga*, dkk**

**Disclaimer : Cast ©GOD , Story ©Dan2307**

**©Dan2307©**

Karam masih duduk terpaku dimeja belajarnya. Pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau. Mulai dari ujian kelulusan, tugas yang menumpuk sebagai Ketua OSIS, sampai.. Yunho. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai-dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya mengepal. Kemudian menghela nafas. Kau bisa, batinnya. Tangan mulusnya mulai terjulur membuka buku Bahasa Korea yang kira-kira tebalnya 10cm. Mata beningnya mulai bergerak menyusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam buku itu. Besok ujian Bahsa Korea dan Karam harus bisa, dihiraukannya masalah Yunho yang amat menyiksa batinnya itu meskipun hanya.. sementara. Ya, sementara. Ia yakin, setelah ujian ini selesai, pasti pikirannya akan tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

**©Dan2307©**

Matahari mulai beranjak dari persembunyiannya, menampakkan cahaya sinarnya yang terhalang awan kelabu saat itu. Angin berhembus menusuk kulit _milky_ Karam yang tengah berdiri di halte bus. Setiap menit, matanya selalu melirik jam tangannya. Memastikan ia tak terlambat. Memang masih sangat pagi, tapi ia ada rapat OSIS yang mengharuskannya-sebagai seorang ketua- untuk tidak datang terlambat. Rintik air mulai turun dari langit membasahi badan bumi. Gerimis. "Sial" Karam mengumpat.

**©Dan2307©**

"Karam-ah!" Karam tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia gembira bisa menumpang mobil Jaejoong sampai sekolah. Tapi nyatanya ia harus menelan kepedihan begitu tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Yunho, kekasihnya, lelakinya, champion-nya, ksatrianya.

"Ayo, masuk!"

"Tidak_ hyung_, aku naik bus saja"

Jaejoong merengut. Mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. 'pantas Yunho hyung tak menolak dijodohkan dengannya' pikir Karam.

"Diluar dingin sekali, nanti kau bisa sakit. Lagipula sekarang hujan, kau bisa kebasahan. Lebih baik masuk ke mobil, aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah" saran Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti paksaan. Karam tersenyum seadanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam Honda Freed putih itu. Tak enak juga menolak, pikirnya.

"Kau kedinginan? Aku nyalakan penghangatnya ya?"

Mata Karam terus mengamati gerak gerik Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan. Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, Karam terus mengulang nama pemuda cantik itu. Wajahnya cantik, terlalu malah untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kemampuan otaknya juga tak usah dipertanyakan, sifatnya baik, ramah, pandai bergaul. Beruntung sekali Yunho dijodohkan dengannya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan Karam yang duduk dibelakang dari kaca spion yang bertengger dihadapannya. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu. Terpancar jelas kesedihan dimata indah milik Karam. Tapi Karam hanya tersenyum, seolah member isyarat kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Yun, nanti kita jadi ke Lotte World kan?"

"Hnn"

"Yun,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh"

"Aku juga, mencintaimu, BooJae" Yunho mengacak rambut BooJaenya lembut. Begitu mesra dimata Karam yang sudah diselimuti bola-bola krystal yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Yunho yang melihatnya, segera kembali fokus keacara menyetirnya. Hatinya begitu tersiksa harus bersandiwara dengan Jaejoong dan melukai hati Karam tercintanya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Karam. Maafkan aku'

**©Dan2307©**

Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak pada Karam, ujian Bahasa Korea berhasil ia kerjakan dengan mulus, tanpa biasanya ia sangat kesulitan membelajari pelajaran itu meskipun ia lahir dan besar dinegara yang terkenal dengan ginseng itu. Dengan senyum merekah ia segera men-_dial _ Yunho.

"Hallo?" terdengar suara bass Yunho diseberang sana.

"…"

"Hallo? Kenapa diam, _My Lovely _Karam?"

Karam tercekat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Yunho tak memanggilnya begitu_. My Lovely_ Karam, ah~ betapa bahagianya~

Karam tersenyum, "Tidak, hanya saja, aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku, maksudku, besok_ hyung_ ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada kuliah. Jaejoong juga pergi dengan ibunya ke Busan, menyebar undangan pernikahan kami. Sebenarnya aku ikut, tapi kalau kau-"

"Ah, begitu. Yasudah_ hyung_, tidak jadi" butir-butir krystal mulai melesat turun dari sudut mata Karam. Ia lupa kalau 2minggu lagi pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rasanya tak baik mengganggu Yunho hanya karena keinginan pribadinya.

"Hey, jangan ditutup dulu. Cepat katakana ada apa, jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah"

"Tidak penting _hyung_, aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama, sekalian merayakan nilai ujian Bahasa Koreaku yang sempurna"

Tuuut .. Tuut.. Tuut..

Karam mendesah. Ia tahu kalau jadinya akan begini. Seharusnya dari awal ia membawa lari Yunho lalu menikahinya di negeri sana. Ia baru mau beranjak kekelas saat getaran ponselnya menginterupsinya.

_From : My Y_

_ To : Lovely Karam_

_ Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang. Kutunggu di café biasa jam 2siang. Dan selamat atas k keberhasilanmu, love. Aku mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu_

**©Dan2307©**

Karam mengaduk-ngaduk Orange Juice dihadapannya dengan lesu. Sudah 1jam ia menunggu Yunho disini. Tapi sang pangeran tak datang juga. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Seharusnya ia sadar Yunho hanya tak enak padanya.

"Apa aku pulang saja?"

"Selangkah saja maka kau akan mati"

Yunho tersenyum. Nampak sinar kebahagiaan memancar dari wajahnya. Sebegitu bahagianyakah ia bertemu Karam?

Dua insan itu masih saling memandang. Terdiam. Tenggelam dalam bayangan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

"Maaf," Yunho menghela nafas "maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Tadi Jaejoong merengek, memaksaku tetap ikut"

Karam tak menggubris pernyataan Yunho, ia malah menyeruput Orange Juice-nya. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu saat ini Karam cemburu.

"Dan ini, sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat!" Yunho mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _baby blue_ bermotif _teddy bear _dengan pita biru diatasnya. Karam berjengit.

"Apa ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Cincin?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku memberimu cincin, eoh?"

Merona. Wajah pemuda manis itu merona hanya karena Yunho. "A-aku kan hanya menebak"

Perlahan tangan Yunho terjulur membelai pipi sang kekasih. Matanya Karam begitu damai.

"Lain kali, aku akan memberimu cincin. Aku berjanji"

Karam tersenyum. Tangannya mengait jemari Yunho. Memberikan suatu kengahatan tersendiri.

"Tidak usah. Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapa mu lagi"

"Ssst, kau tetap Karam-ku. Hanya milikku. Dan aku hanya milikmu"

"Kau hanya milikku? Lalu Jae _hyung_? Jangan menyakitinya _hyung_, dia terlalu baik"

"Tubuhku mungkin hanya miliknya, tapi hatiku hanya milikmu"

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Karam. Membuat sang empunya bibir membatu. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang Yunho. Suara rintikan gerimis diluar café seakan menjadikan melodi tersendiri baginya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membatalkan pernikahanku"

"Tidak _hyung_, kau harus menikahinya. Aku tak ingin kau jadi lelaki tak setia hanya karena cintaku. Aku-"

"Karam!"

"_Hyung_!" Karam menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Meminta sang kekasih mendengar pernyataannya "Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu"

Yunho menghela nafas, "baiklah"

"Aku tak ingin memiliki sesuatu diatas kepedihan orang lain. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku akan bahagia. Aku tak berharap bisa memilikimu dengan merampas kebahagiaan Jae _hyung_ walau kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu.

Berjanjilah kau akan setia padanya,_ hyung_. Berjanjilah demi cintamu padaku, demi cinta kita. Berjanjilah!"

Yunho terdiam sebentar namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk. Percuma saja menolak, toh Karam pasti akan memaksanya untuk berjanji.

"Bagiku, _hyung_ adalah penyejuk hati dikala hatiku sedang gersang. Aku tak ingin hati ini jadi damai ementara ada sepotong hati yang terluka disana karenanya. Bagiku kau akan tetap menjadi penyejukku meskipun tak akan pernah kumiliki. Lagipula, cinta tak harus memiliki. Bukan begitu,_ hyung_?"

Air mata mengalir deras dipipi Karam. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan.

"Seminggu lagi aku lulu, dan sudah kuputuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah di Australia. Jadi," untuk sekian kalinya Karam menghela nafas "jadi, aku, aku tak akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Maafkan aku. Dan-"

"Kau akan kembali?" Tanya Yunho cepat memotong pembicaraan Karam.

Karam mendengus, "bisa tidak _hyung_ tidak memotong perkataanku?"

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan" Yunho menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Karam yang menurutnya begitu lucu, menggemaskan.

"Dan sampaikan maafku pada Jae hyung. Munngkin aku tak akan sempat berpamitan padanya. Aku tak tahu kapan kembali ke Korea. Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali.

Aku, aku tak berharap bisa memilikimu meskipun aku sangat ingin. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku menyimpan cinta ini. Hanya itu.

Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Dan selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Karam beranjak dari kursinya. Pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan airmata mengalir disetiap sudut matanya.

"Mencintai tak harus memiliki? Kau tahu? Aku tidak mencintai Jaejoong sama sekali, Karam" Yunho mendesah lalu menyeruput cappuccino dihadapannya. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti-yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan- ia bisa mencintai Jaejoong seperti ia mencintai Karam. Ya, suatu hari nanti. Mungkin.

**Love is a decision not an emotion or feeling,****  
><strong>**that if made from the heart will outlast anything...******

**- Raul and Samantha Juarez -**

Ya~~~~ saya kembali lagi xD ahaha entah apa yang merasuki saya hingga saya membuat pair YunRam -_- lagi ngebet-ngebetnya ama Karam :3 oh iya, untuk yang Believe dan I Love You, yang minta dilanjutin, sabar ya. Otak saya lagi ga bekerja sesuai kontrak(?) Dan untuk Reviews yang ga saya bales, mohon maaf sekali. Saya cuma bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK (_ _) sekali lagi, saya mohon REVIEW o)/ Terima Kasih~~


End file.
